


This Is Who We Are

by Merfilly



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Riddick, and the way they are like their drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).



The clink of the cubes into the glass tumblers brought Jack around a little. Jack could smell the high-proof alcohol as Riddick poured two tumblers half full, his without the ice.

"How bad?"

"You'll live."

His gravel-cut voice lanced past the pain Jack felt long enough for the nuances to register. The tone was amused, tolerant. That meant the injury had worried him, but it wasn't as bad as it looked.

"Thought you'd need this." He handed Jack the whiskey on ice, and then took his own.

"And you're drinking one why?" Jack couldn't help but ask.

Riddick just smiled, before downing it in one solid flow, just as Jack drained the other in smaller sips.

That was who they were, just like their drinks. One was rocky and testing, the other already seasoned and smooth with a harsh bite.

Nothing else worked for them.


End file.
